There's Someone I'm Waiting For
by agentbreezy
Summary: Based on speculation about why HG has been missing form the new episodes of season 4. Why does no one even mention her in them? Where has she been? And what will happen to Jane Lattimer now that the Regents know she went behind their backs by letting Claudia use the metronome?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters...

Based on an article wrote on tumblr speculating about HG's absence from the show. Why does no one even mention her? Where has she been? And what will happen to Jane Lattimer now that the Regents know she went behind their backs?

Title is a lyric from the song "Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script

I'd like to know if I should continue, please review! 3 X

* * *

There's Someone I'm Waiting For

**Chapter 1: Emptiness**

Myka woke with the same sense of emptiness she had felt for about a week now. Her curls, she observed on the mirror, were more untidy and erratic than usual- but that had been the case for the past few days. She would wake, knowing that she had had a nightmare and had thrashed about the bed, but she could never remember what she dreamed about.

Her hair was indeed a problem- but she couldn't find it in her to fix it. She shrugged on a shirt and headed downstairs for breakfast. Standing in front of the glass door to the dining room, she fondly examined her family. Pete shoveled down scrambled eggs while Steve and Claudia were having an animated conversation. She couldn't help the nagging feeling that someone was missing.

Artie was there- but- oh there was Leena. Myka made her way to the table to complete the family. As she popped a raspberry in her mouth, the feeling that someone was missing came over her again. She shook her head as if to clear it, everyone was here, where was this coming from?

Jane walked wordlessly behind another Regent, who seemed to be new. She didn't ask though- or try to make conversation because she was in enough trouble already.

Jane was on probation after having gone behind the Regents back and granting Claudia permission to use the metronome to bring Steve back. Today, she would be reevaluated, just as Myka had- although Myka hadn't been in deep trouble like Jane was. The Regent guided her silently through the passageways of the headquarters, and many Jane had never been down before. Once, they had walked past a door that was labeled, "Containment Cell 1 - Authorized Persons Only."

That was curious. Jane knew that sometimes the Regents held certain artifacts at the headquarters that they chanced upon before Artie could send someone to pick them up and secure them in the Warehouse, but why label a room holding an artifact a cell? It sounded more like, well, a human was being held in that room. But Jane shook her head. The Regents didn't do that.

They finally arrived at a room with long, slender table with chairs surrounding it. Adwin Kosan was seated at the head one, along with three other Regents from various countries. Adwin motioned for her to sit. Jane took a steadying breath. "This is not so much an interview as it is a notice-" Adwin said, looking at Jane, "a notice to you." Confusion flickered across Jane's face before she understood. "You're stripping me of my duties as a Regent." Adwin nodded. "We have discussed it thoroughly. You took too great a risk letting that girl use the metronome. There will be serious repercussions, as there are with any artifact. Until we ascertain just how serious those repercussions are, we are going to be keeping a very close watch over Steve." Jane nodded. "Please gather your things from your office and kindly leave the facilities."

Jane knew she was pushing it, as she had just been fired and didn't have the right to the information anymore but she asked, "Have you come to a decision on HG Wells yet?" Adwin replied, "Yes, that issue is taken care of."

Jane couldn't help thinking about the strange way that Kosan had replied to her inquiry about HG. She asked the new Regent if she could use the restroom. "Yes, but, don't go anywhere you're not supposed to," the young man said while puffing out his chest.

That was exactly what Jane intended to do, but she didn't share this fact with the young Regent. Pete had, in fact, gotten his strong curiosity from her. She made her way down a few hallways and then looped back, careful to duck into an empty hall if she saw people milling around. Finally she reached her destination. She hoped that since she had just been released she would still be in the system. She pressed her thumb on the sensor. The light flicked green and the door clicked unlocked. She opened it slowly in case there was a dangerous artifact inside. She had to clamp her hand over her mouth to muffle her surprised yelp. "HG?"


	2. Chapter 2: On the Run with a Dead Author

Hey! So this update's a little sooner than it usually would be, but, man this chapter spewed out of me tonight! I wrote this and uploaded it on my phone so please forgive me for little mistakes (or large ones!). I hope you like!

* * *

"HG?" The dark-haired woman was slumped on the ground in the corner of an all-white room. Jane walked swiftly over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "HG?" she repeated. She received a moan in response as HG's eyes fluttered open. "Please, no more," Helena whispered. "HG it's me, Jane Lattimer, Pete's mother. What-" her eyebrows furrowed, "what is going on?"

The normally strong woman broke down in tears, and it was confirmed to Jane that something was very wrong. "C'mon," she said, wrapping an arm around HG's waist, hearing the joints popping as HG straightened up. Jane didn't want to think about how long HG was in that curled-up position and why. "Let's get out of here," HG looked alarmed. "But you're a Regent,"

"Not anymore," Jane muttered as they made their way to the door. Jane gently leaned HG against the wall by the door as she peered into the hallway. "We haven't got much time, let's go," she whispered, resuming their previous position of Helena leaning on Jane heavily for balance as they hobbled down the hallway. Jane tried not to think about what would make HG limp along weakly the way she was.

They were making progress toward an exit Jane knew was seldom used when a blaring alarm sounded from overhead. "Do you think you can run?" Jane yelled over the screeching. "I will have to try won't I?" Jane nodded. "Righty ho then, lead the way," HG tried to say jauntily, but her sickly pallor dampened the effect. The two made it out of the building but saw Regents running around with heavy artillery. "We have to make it to that SUV," HG nodded and they darted to the car, and managed to make it in without being noticed, but when Jane hotwired the car and it rumbled to life, it was apparent they'd been spotted. "Jane's got Wells!" someone yelled. Shots began raining down on them, as both women ducked. "Hold on!" Jane yelled, and sped away.

* * *

Jane drove as far as she could bear listening to HG's grumbling stomach- she believed getting a safe distance away from the headquarters was more important right now, and HG didn't complain. She pulled into a McDonald's parking lot. "Have you ever had fast food before?" Jane asked as HG gazed up at the golden arches. "No, I cannot say I have."

"Well, it's not gourmet, but it's decent, and we can go through the drive-thru which means we can get back on the road again much quicker."

"Drive-thru?" Jane smiled as she pulled behind the line of cars. "I forgot you haven't gotten around much in this century. This is a drive-thru," she gestured at the line of cars, "You pull up and say your order into that box, and then pay and get your meals at a window."

"You don't even have to get out of your car for dinner?"

"Yes, I'm afraid us Americans are all kinds of lazy nowadays," HG chuckled at that, "I was actually thinking it is rather ingenious," she said as Jane leaned out the window and ordered more than she normally would because of HG's state. "Can I get four big macs, 2 large fries, and 2 large Cokes?" she glanced at HG, "And a black and white shake?"

"Is that all?" a voice crackled, and HG peered past Jane to look at the speaker. "Yes,"

"Your total's 17.67," Jane pulled up to the first window, paid, and then handed over the bags of food to HG. HG opened a bag and a strong, salty smell filled her nostrils. "Could you hand me a hamburger?" HG rifled out a burger and passed it to Jane who began unwrapping it with one hand while steering with the other. A loud moan escaped from HG's lips as she bit into her own burger. She looked embarrassed. "Mmm, I'm sorry, it's been a while since I've eaten anything,"

"Quite alright dear," Jane said sadly, wondering what the Regents did to her and why. She thought they had been good people- but HG's state told her a different tale. Jane covertly observed her as HG shoveled fries down her throat, not the dainty eater she usually was. Her dark eyes had bags under them and were missing their usual twinkle. Her normally luscious, soft waves hung limp past her shoulders. Jane wasn't sure, but she thought HG's hands might have been shaking a bit as well.

* * *

About the time HG was finishing up her milkshake- Jane had informed her that she had ordered it for HG and she had received delighted smile- they pulled into a small motel. Jane told HG to wait in the car while she went to book a room for the night. HG rubbed her hands on her upper arms nervously as she waited for Jane to return. She came back a few minutes later and waved for HG to come out of the car.

The room smelled strongly of smoke and was a little downtrodden but it would do for the night. Jane sighed in relief when she saw a telephone on the nightstand. "Thank God, I didn't want to use my cell phone in case the Regents are listening in. Although I suppose they might be listening on Pete's end. They might have even gone to Leena's to see if anything was up," she looked pensive as she sat down in the edge of one of the two beds. HG took a seat on the end of the twin bed next to her's and ran her hand through her hair. "I suppose I'd better try," Jane said finally as she picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Hello?"

"Pete, honey it's me."

"Oh, hey Mom, what's up? How come you 're not calling on your phone?"

"Listen Pete, I got fired today," she began.

"I thought it was like, impossible to fire a teacher," Jane heard the goofy smile in his voice.

"No not- I got relieved of my duties as a Regent."

"What? But your like, the big cohones, top gun, head-"

"I was, but they handed over the guardianship to someone else,"

"Why would they- oh," his voice became quieter, "is this because of Steve?"

"Yes," Jane replied, "Now listen Pete, have any Regents been to the Warehouse or the bed and breakfast?"

"No, why?"

"They haven't come to talk to anyone?"

"No, Mom what's going on?"

"They had Helena, Pete, well you knew that they were reevaluating them- but I mean they had her-" her eyes flicked to HG who had her face in her hands, "in some kind of cell, I think- I think they were- abusing her,"

"Helena?"

"Oh fine, HG if that's what you call her."

"What? Mom, I'm confused."

"HG Wells," Jane said, exasperated.

"The Regents had HG Wells? Wait what do you mean had? Where is Wells now?"

"She's with me- I broke her out."

"She?"

"Oh for the love of God. Is Myka there?"

"Yes, but-"

"Give the phone to Myka, Pete," HG shifted on the mattress until she was across from Jane. "Mrs. Lattimer?" piped a female voice. "Myka, hi, has Pete told you anything?"

"Um, no, what's going on?"

"I think Helena may be able to explain that better. Here I'll put her on," she handed over the phone to greedy hands, "Myka?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"Why , Helena, of course silly," Jane watched as some color returned to HG's face just by talking to her son's partner, "I know it's been a rather long while since we talked, dear, but I should think you haven't forgotten me?" Helena's voice was teasing but Jane could detect a bit of sadness and bitterness in it.

"I- I'm sorry I'm really confused." Myka said. HG's eyebrows furrowed. "Myka dear, this really is not amusing."

"I'm sorry, could you, hand the phone back to Jane?" With a pout, HG passed the phone back to a confused-looking Jane. "Myka?"

"Um, yeah, what's going on? Who's this Helena chick?"

* * *

Who's this HG chick? Myka why are you trying to break Helena's heart?! Or does she really not remember? Strange things are happening at Warehouse 13! (but don't they always?) The next chapter will shed light on what's been going on with HG, which will certainly break my heart to write, and I hope it breaks yours! (In a good way of course!) Much love for reading!

AB


	3. Chapter 3: Forget My Past

Alright so I'm going on vacation for a week and then I'm moving so I'll be MIA for a while. I hope this chapter will hold you over 'til I can get around to writing again.

Thanks again for the wonderful response to this story- all the views and follows and reviews and favorites- they make me unbelievably happy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: FORGET MY PAST**

"You're not joking are you?" Jane asked incredulously. She shook her head; no Myka wasn't one to joke- that was her son. "Is Artie around?"

"Yeah, I'll go get him?"

"Yes, please," she heard the phone being put down and her eyes flitted to HG. Her expression was pained. "Jane?"

"Artie, hi, I'm hoping you know what's going on?"

"No, fill me in."

"Pete and Myka seem to have forgotten HG Wells."

"And why would they know her?" Artie asked quizzically. Jane sighed, it appeared now that everyone had forgotten. There must be an artifact involved. She would have to start from the beginning. "It seems like you are all suffering from some sort of memory loss."

"Wh- I'm sorry?"

"HG Wells, you should all know her very well.

"Of course we do, I've read her work, as has Myka, and I'm sure Pete has some idea of who she is- even if he was never aware she was a woman."

"No," Jane sighed. "This is going to be very difficult to explain… HG Wells was de-bronzed by James MacPherson."

"HG is no longer in the bronze sector? I should have been alerted! Wait- did you say MacPherson? James is- dead."

"Yes, HG-" Jane heard a strangled noise escape HG. She suddenly understood that if she retold Artie the events surrounding HG, he might be less inclined to help because he wouldn't remember his sudden change of heart. "HG was de-bronzed by him before he died, and she was being reevaluated by the Regents- or so I thought. But they had been torturing her Artie." There was silence on the other end of the line. "She _was_ bronzed for _some_ reason..." he began.

"Do you think that means she deserves to be tortured? You don't even know the circumstances-" Artie cut her off.

"No, I don't think that anyone deserves to be tortured, I'm just not sure if it would be in our best interest to get entangled with a potentially dangerous-" this time Artie was cut off.

"She is no dangerto the Warehouse or its members." She said sternly. She heard a sigh. "Let me have some time to think about this, Jane."

"Very well, call me when you have reached some decision," she hung up and looked at HG. "It seems we're on our own for the moment." And HG certainly felt alone. A world where Myka didn't know who she was? She could be off gallivanting with someone- she stopped herself. Myka wasn't hers.

"I'm grateful to you for not telling Artie everything that happened," HG said with a small smile. "Yes, well, I figured he would be less inclined to help if-" She didn't finish her sentence and Helena internally winced. She knew that no one would want to help the person she was.

"What- what happened to you?" Jane asked. HG now visibly winced. "I'm sorry- you don't have to talk about it."

"No- it's- I'll tell you." Jane nodded, urging her on. "There were a few days of questioning, and they would keep me in my hotel room when they were done. It was all going smoothly until- one night, at around two p.m., two men stormed into my room awakening me from a fitful sleep and dragged me back to headquarters. They threw me into that room you found me in and- that's when-" HG faltered, finding herself unable to continue.

"Do you know what brought on the sudden change?" HG shook her head. "Did they use- artifacts to...?"

"Yes-" HG paused, closing her eyes, "there was a black mask that they affixed to my face. As soon as it was on, it sucked the air right out of my lungs and made it impossible to breathe. I couldn't see anything..."HG took a deep breath, "There was a noose- they would throw it into the room and it would immediately wind itself around my neck and suspend me in the air-"

"Laurence Shirley." Jane whispered. "Was there, anything else?" HG rubbed her forehead. "There was a- marionette. I don't remember much from when they used it." She shuddered and felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," Jane said, her eyes glistening with tears. HG looked away and got up. "I think I'd like a hot shower," she said. "Good idea," Jane said, and watched HG until she closed the bathroom door.

HG stripped her ragged clothes off and examined her body. The pale skin that used to be flawless was peppered with bruises and cuts. The long shirt and pants hid these from Jane and she tried- quite successfully- to hide the pain caused by each little movement that she made. She turned the knob as far as it would go toward hot and stepped under the spray of water. It was a little weak, but very hot.

As HG began lathering herself with cheap hotel soap, she thought about Myka. She didn't remember anything at all. The stolen glances, when they went flying in the air with her grappler to avoid getting run over, the grateful look she gave HG when she saved Claudia.

_As HG walked past Myka's room at the bed and breakfast, she heard a song blasting from an evidently British pop group. She smiled, peering in, and saw Myka dancing around while she cleaned her already nearly immaculate room. Finally noticing HG watching her, she blushed and murmured, "Spice Girls."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"The Spice Girls sang this song." HG chuckled. "I rather like that name." Myka smiled sheepishly. "Wanna dance?" _

HG recalled one line that was replaying over and over in her mind like a mantra-_ if you want my future, forget my past. _

Forget my past- that was exactly what Myka had done- though not by choice. Was that really such a bad thing?

But then she would never know if Myka could love her in spite of her past.

_Oh don't be silly, Helena. She doesn't love you_.

That's what she had told herself over and over again when she was being held captive by the Regents. Myka would have come to rescue her if she cared about her. Now that Helena knew that Myka didn't remember her it gave her hope that maybe-

She turned off the shower and glumly redressed in her rumpled clothes. As she exited the bathroom, she saw that Jane had settled into bed and was flipping through the channels on the television. Helena would never get over that invention.

* * *

"So HG Wells is a woman..." Myka said. "Yes," Artie responded, "That's not important!" he said with a wave of his hand. He huffed loudly. "Come on pooh bear, what's going on?"

"I told you not to call me that!" When Claudia smirked he exclaimed, "This is not a time to be joking around!" Claudia looked taken aback. "Alright," Pete said, "Tell us what's going on. My mom said something about Wells being with her and that the Regents were doing something to her?"

"She said that James MacPherson de-bronzed HG before she died-"

"But wouldn't we have gotten alerted of the activity in the bronze sector?" Myka asked.

"Yes, now shush children! From what I know from Jane, HG was taken to the Regents headquarters to be reevaluated- for what I don't know- and that they apparently were torturing her." All five surrounding jaws dropped in horror. "But, we don't do that kind of stuff, right Artie?" Steve asked.

"Yes- that's what's got me so confused. And the fact that Jane mentioned something about all our memories being wiped."

* * *

Suddenly, the locks on the motel room door were violently jostled. Seconds later, the door burst open. Jane jumped up as men rushed into the room- and HG fell to the ground in shock- it reminded her too much of that night. She wouldn't go back.

She couldn't.

One of the men knocked Jane aside- Helena yelled her name in concern before her mouth was muffled by a meaty hand. She was scooped up as if she weighed nothing, and no matter how hard she thrashed, she couldn't escape the strong man's hold. The man tossed HG into the back of a nondescript black van and the group sped off.

Jane rose a few minutes later, having been knocked unconscious by an unseen object. She looked frantically around the room and realized HG had been taken. How did they find them? But that didn't matter now- she needed help.

* * *

Everyone was pensively silent. "I have been feeling kinda weird lately," Myka said quietly. "Yes, your auras have been weird. And I've been getting bad headaches." Leena added. "Something's definitely going on," Claudia said.

"I say we help."

"Myka- HG Wells- she was bronzed- and we don't know what she did to _get_ bronzed."

"Yeah, but, I mean, my mom broke her out right? And she needs our help. So I say we help too." Artie frowned. "Pete-"

"She's _my mom_, Artie." Before Artie could respond, the phone sitting on the table beside the couch rang loudly. Claudia rose to get it and Artie made a tsking noise. "I've got it! Hello?"

"Artie- it's Jane- they've got HG- again."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review, and constructive criticism is appreciated since I'm just starting out! (just be gentle, please)

X

AB


	4. Chapter 4: Line of Attack

Alright, I've been craving writing lately, so I knocked this chapter out tonight, hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review!

**AB**

* * *

Chapter 4

"What?"

"They broke into our hotel room, and took her away again, Artie. We've got to do something!"

"Alright, listen, this phone is probably being listened in on- I'll contact you shortly."

"OK Artie, just- hurry."

"Will do," Artie slammed the phone down and clapped his hands. "No more discussion, HG's been captured again," There was a collective gasp from the room and then everyone started talking at once.

"Well we've got to help-"

"Again? What's going-"

"What do you think-"

"Silence!" Artie yelled above the din. Everyone quieted and several crossed their arms across their chests. "Leena, Steve and Claudia, you are going to stay here and keep watch for Regents- Myka, Pete, you're coming with me."

"Where are you going?" Claudia jumped up and asked.

"We're going to contact Jane and formulate a plan," he pointed a finger at Claudia as a silent warning for her to "stay" and then he turned to address Myka and Pete, "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Myka asked Artie from the passenger seat. Pete poked his head between the two front seats and grinned. "Always gotta have a plan, dontcha Mykes?" he teased, "I say we go in there guns a-blazing and just-"

"There will be no guns a-blazing," Artie admonished. "We have to be very careful since it appears several artifacts may be involved here. Ah-" Artie said as he pulled up beside an errant pay phone. He started rummaging around in the SUV for some change and gestured for the two to get out of the car. He popped some change into the slot and dialed. "Jane?"

"Artie," came the relieved reply. Pete made a grab for the phone and Artie slapped his hand away. "Is she alright?" Pete asked angrily and loud enough for Jane to hear on the other end. "Tell Peter I'm OK, just got bumped around a bit," Artie relayed the message and Pete's nostrils flared upon hearing the "bumped around" bit. Myka placed a consoling- and restraining- hand on his arm. "When I see those- I'm gonna-"

"It's alright Pete," Myka murmured softly, "We'll get 'em."

"We better," retorted Pete, cracking his knuckles and rolling his head around a few times. Myka chuckled. "She really is alright Pete," Artie said in an uncharacteristic soft voice. He then quickly cleared his throat. "Down to business." The three stood huddled near the phone as they conversed with Jane to formulate a plan.

* * *

Myka awoke with a buzz that she usually only felt after a cup of coffee- and that was a beverage she didn't drink too often. Today they would rescue HG. She was excited and nervous. She wondered what her childhood hero would look like, talk like, act like. Would she like Myka? Why had she gotten bronzed?Myka shook her head to clear her erratic thoughts, but did nothing to fix her erratic hair as she made her way downstairs to meet the rest of the team.

"Hey Mykes!"

"Good morning Pete," Myka replied as she bit into a bagel from the pile on a plate sitting on the kitchen island. She quickly downed a glass of orange juice as Pete and her awaited everyone else's arrival downstairs. Myka eyed Pete, she was usually the first one up. But she supposed he was very excited about the mission today- or getting to see his mom again. It was probably both. The kitchen quickly filled up with the rest of the team, and they all set out to the cars. Artie was riding in the Prius with Steve and Claudia- he insisted on driving despite Claudia's persistent nagging- and Myka and Pete were taking the black SUV, which of course Myka was driving. She tried to keep her mind quiet and focus on following Artie, but it was quite an arduous task. She kept pondering what would possess the Regents to torture someone, and to hurt Jane. She wondered what information they were trying to get out of HG. She also wondered if everyone on the team would leave this mission safely.

As they approached the block of the small, inconspicuous grocery store that was the entrance to the Regents' headquarters, Artie pulled over, and Myka followed suit.

Everyone exited the cars, shutting the doors as quietly as they could and converged to exchange parting words.

* * *

I personally am not too crazy about this chapter, but I hoped you liked it regardless. Hoping to update again soon!

X


	5. Chapter 5: I've Been Waiting

**I'm sorry this has been such a long time coming. I've had writer's block on this story forever, and finally hashed this out tonight. I hope you guys enjoy. I'll be exploring the re-building of HG & Myka's relationship more and more in the coming chapters. **

**Reviews make my life.**

**Not beta-ed as per usual. If anyone has any interest in beta-ing I'd love you forever.**

**Okay, thanks, enjoy**

**AB**

Edit: shout-out to KJay99 for reminding me what Claudia used was a Tesla grenade!

* * *

Claudia and Steve were packed with tesla grenades to distract from the front, Artie was manning the get-away car, and Pete and Myka were taking the back entrance, hoping to sneak in unnoticed, though they didn't think they would be able to.

Everyone assumed that the security would be ramped up because of HG, but things were surprisingly quiet as Pete flung open the door, wanting to kick it down but Myka told him that would alert the Regents to their presence. So he complied, whipping his tesla gun out and holding it away from his body, creeping along like James Bond but the hallway was empty. "Where is everyone?" Myka whispered.

"Dunno! C'mon, you remember the way Jane told us to get to the room?" he whispered back with a chuckle. They both knew she had stayed up late the night before remembering the way. She just responded with a whack on the arm. "Oww!"

"Shh!" Myka chastised, bringing her pointer finger to her lips. "Let's go." She lead them through the maze of headquarters, holding her breath, but they were approached by no one.

"This is weird."

"If we get HG out, then who cares?" Pete responded.

"I guess you're right. Here goes nothing." They had reached their destination.

"Why do you get to kick it down?" Pete whined.

"Because. You always get to."

"That's 'cause you never want to."

"Well... this time is different." Pete tilted his head quizzically at her but she just shrugged. Then she let out a long breath, backed up, and kicked. The door flew open and a girly shriek was heard from inside. Pete and Myka exchanged a look. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to HG Wells being a woman," Pete chuckled.

"Me either," Myka said breathlessly as she stepped into the room. Helena quickly stood up, stifling a laugh. Myka's tesla was drawn, pointing at her. She quickly dropped it when she saw it was HG.

"Destined to meet at gunpoint," she murmured so that the other two couldn't hear. "Myka, I've been waiting for you." She said before she could think. Myka and Pete exchanged looks again. "Um, c'mon lady, let's get you out of here," Pete offered his arm. Helena took it, but she was looking at Myka. Myka looked away and ran a hand over the back of her neck. "Uh, let's- let's go."

The exit was just as easy as the entrance.

"This is so strange." Myka muttered.

They made it to the car without incident. Pete took the passenger seat after exclaiming shot gun- to which both women responded with a shush while sliding into the back seat together. "Where are Claudia and Steve?" Myka asked Artie.

"There they are now," Artie pointed to the front of the grocery store; the two of them were running towards the Prius. Claudia gave them a thumbs-up as the two of them ran past to get in the Prius. "Alright, let's go," Artie shifted into drive and pulled away from the curb.

Myka chanced a quick look at HG and found that her dark orbs were already locked on hers. The two sat staring at each other for a few long seconds, both captured in an invisible net they didn't know how to get out of. Then, HG mouthed silently, "Thank you," and an overwhelming sense of deja vu swept over both of them, causing them to look out their respective windows. HG shuffled in her seat, her hand brushing against Myka's and both women stifled a gasp.

During the rest of the ride back to the airport, they had somehow interlocked hands, but they were still looking away from each other.

Myka couldn't fathom where this strange connection with the centuries old woman came from, or why it felt so right when they had somehow simultaneously grasped each other's hand.

They were making their way on board the flight, both studiously looking away from each other, but unable to keep flicking their eyes to catch a quick, hopefully unnoticed glimpse. Upon the one time they looked at the same time, both blushed and quickly averted their eyes. Steve, Claudia and Artie all took a three-seater together and Myka, HG, and Pete took one behind them, HG in the middle. Pete tried to engage in some flirting with HG, but it didn't seem like he was getting anywhere so he gallantly grabbed a magazine out of the pouch in front of him and started studiously reading it. Myka pulled a book out of her bag and bent over the pages as well.

After a few minutes of running her hands through her hair and tugging at her shirtsleeves, HG gasped quietly when the plane started picking up speed down the runway. She had come to hate takeoffs and landings in the few times she had been on a plane. Both Pete and Myka noticed, and both reached for her hand at the same time. They all exchanged a nervous laugh and sat hand in hand as the plane rose in the air. After it had steadied out, HG murmured, "I think I'm quite alright, dears, thank you," releasing her grip on their hands and patting both of them. Myka smiled to herself and got back to her book and Pete settled in for a nap.

About an hour later, when Pete was snoring quietly HG leaned over to Myka and whispered in her ear, "What are you reading darling?" Myka jumped a bit at that, having been so enraptured by the pages, and wordlessly flipped the book over. "Ah, one of my favorites." The two exchanged a smile and Myka directed her attention back to her book, embarrassed.

A few minutes later her head unbent, and she pursed her lips, looking at the back of the seat in front of her. Having been secretly watching Myka, Helena noticed this.

"What is it?" she whispered sweetly. Myka answered without looking at her.

"It's just weird."

"And what may that be?"

"You, knowing me, but me not having a clue about who you are." Myka answered, now directing her gaze at HG.

"What would you like to know about me?" Just then, the plane started descending. Myka silently took HG's hand, and received a gentle squeeze in thanks.


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

**Thanks so much to my beta, Anlorew! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and as always, review, review, review!**

**X**

**AB**

* * *

They had finally arrived at the B&B. Everyone was exhausted except for Myka for some reason. "I'll be back at the Warehouse if you need me, Claudia. Tomorrow, bright and early, you are coming to help me ramp up security and see if anything has gone amiss with the artifacts. You guys are going to want to keep a look-out," Artie said as he placed his hat back on his head and left.

"You guys get some sleep, I'll stay up."

"Are you sure Mykes?"

"Yeah, I'm not that tired anyway." Pete, Steve, and Claudia all shuffled upstairs to their rooms after casting furtive glances at Myka and HG.

"You're probably tired too," Myka said, looking at HG for the first time since the plane ride. There were dark circles under her eyes and she was shifting back and forth on the balls of her feet in a classic fight or flight mechanism. Myka reached out on impulse to touch her cheek but pulled back when HG flinched.

"I'm sorry," they both whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Myka said firmly.

"I think I will go lie down." HG said, not replying to Myka's statement. Myka followed the dark beauty up the stairs but paused at her door.

"I'll sit out here."

"No, please Myka. I- I know you don't know me too well but I need someone near  
me. So I know–" she stopped talking, not telling Myka what she needed to know.  
Myka just silently entered the room behind her and clicked the door shut.

"Are you hungry? I can get you something." Helena smiled sadly.

"I just want to lie down."

"Okay," Myka helped her turn down the covers and HG climbed under them. Myka  
moved to take the seat in the corner but HG caught her wrist.

"Would it be asking too much if–"

"No," Myka said quietly and sat down beside her. She adjusted the covers over  
the both of them. "Get some sleep," she said gently. HG suddenly curled up to her  
side and wrapped her arms around her in a weak grip.

"I can't," she whispered, her voice breaking.

"Why not?" Myka said, unconsciously stroking HG's hair.

"Because if I close my eyes– I might–"

"Think you're bronzed again?" Myka finished for her with no malice in her voice.  
She was going to refrain from asking HG about the reason behind her bronzing  
given her condition. HG just nodded silently into her shoulder. "Can we just talk?"

"Okay, about what?"

"Books. Tell me about the books you've read lately." So Myka did; they sat there  
for an hour and Myka gave summaries of all of the books she read in the past  
month. Her words were met with such a deafening silence she wondered if HG had  
fallen asleep.

"HG?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I thought you had fallen asleep."

"No, I just, I like listening to you talk," she admitted.

"Oh. Helena?"

"Yes?"

"Were we– were we friends?" It wasn't exactly what Myka wanted to ask but it was what came out.

"Yes." It was quiet for a few beats before Myka could work up the courage to ask  
what she really wanted.

"More than that?" HG shook her head.

"I'm afraid I ruined things before… before we had the chance."

"How?"

"Can we talk about that later, dear?"

Myka nodded. She didn't want to push HG too hard. She barely knew this woman and she was already worried about her hurting. But that was only because she was abused, right?

After a few minutes Myka spoke again. "Did you want to be more?"

"Yes," Helena replied breathlessly, "I was...quite fond of you."

"And now?"

"Still am," she whispered.

The next morning, the warehouse team and it's newly saved member sat down to a lavish meal prepared by Leena. No one needed to acknowledge what it was for, and all were glad when HG seemed to be getting some of her color back, even though she was naturally very pale.

Myka, although she noticed as well, tried to avoid looking at HG because it brought back memories of last night. Several times, HG had just broken down and sobbed into her shirt. Several times, HG had somehow fallen asleep only to awake, thrashing from a nightmare. Those times she would cling to Myka harder than ever before, and Myka would try to say something reassuring to the woman she knew very little. And she couldn't forget the confession.

"I was...quite fond of you."

That small statement from a woman she barely knew–no–that she barely remembered, stirred something deep in her chest.


	7. Chapter 7: Blackness and White

**I'm sorry about the delay, I have been really busy for a few weeks now, but I really wanted to get something to you guys tonight, cause I love you for your support! Because I was so antsy to get this to you guys, it's not beta'd so... hope it's good. **

**As usual, reviews make me float on a cloud of happiness and rainbows!**

**XO**

**AB**

* * *

Their peaceful breakfast was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the Farnsworth. Claudia flipped it open, greeted by the grumpy face of one Artie Nielsen.

"What have you been doing? Get over here and bring Steve and Leena!"

"Alright, alright we're coming!" She slammed the Farnsworth closed. "Jeez, I didn't even get to finish my toast." Leena pushed her chair back rounded the table and linked her arm with Claudia.

"Come on, let's go," she said, gently making the redhead stand. Steve rose as well and the three of them departed, both giving and receiving "good luck"s.

Pete eyed Myka across from the table. "So I guess we're just holding down the fort?"

Myka nodded, "I suppose so..." Her gaze drifted to Helena's. She had the edge of the table cloth bunched up in a tight fist. Myka, without thinking, reached over and patted her hand, leaving it resting on HG's. Both were surprised by the action but didn't withdraw their hands.

Pete abruptly stood up and started clearing the table. When Helena stood to help, he waved her off. "Go relax. We'll take care of this." Helena and Myka exchanged a glance and Helena went to the living room. Myka picked up her dishes and followed Pete into the kitchen.

"Do you think she's alright by herself?"

"Uh, do you want me to get this? You can go hang with her." Myka nodded once quickly and turned to exit the kitchen but Pete softly touched her forearm.

"Was there, like, something going on with you two, before...?"

"No, Pete," Myka wound a curl around her finger nervously and after a pregnant pause, strode to the door. As she pushed it open she heard Pete say, "I'd be OK with that, ya know."

She turned her head not quite toward him and answered with a smile tugging at her lips, "I know. But so far..." Pete nodded in understanding and turned back to the sink.

Myka found Helena on the sofa with her legs bent at the knee and her arms slung around them. Her head rose from her knees and the corners of her mouth twitched up when she saw Myka. Myka perched tentatively beside her.

"How are you?" Myka asked sincerely, eying Helena's face carefully. Helena dropped her knees down and ran her hands through her hair.

"All things considered, rather well, thank you." Myka heard the false note in her voice and fought the urge to wrap her arms around Helena. Right as she decided to do just that, her sensitive ears heard a car pull up to the B&B.

"Pete!" Helena and Myka stood as Pete ran in with a wet rag slung over his shoulder. "Oh no," he breathed as the three of them saw Adwin Kosan and a young man with raggedy brown hair step out of a sleek silver BMW. Helena felt a shiver erupt down her spine as the man made direct eye contact with her through the window and smiled. It wasn't a warm smile.

"I'll get the door, you call Artie."

Myka made three quick strides toward the door and opened it before the men even reached the porch. She had her tesla close by her side.

"Artie, Kosan and some kid just showed up."

Helena hovered by Pete's shoulder and peered at Artie's face. Her eyes darted worriedly to Myka's retreating form as she slipped out the door.

"Alright, don't let them take HG."

"Well, duh! Have you found out anything?"

Artie's face was grim. "There are some missing items from the dark vault. We'll explain later. We'll be there as soon as we can, hold them off!"

"Can do." Pete closed the Farnsworth, "hopefully."

He frowned at HG. They heard Myka speak harshly outside. "Stay behind me," Pete said. Helena nodded and moved behind Pete as he crept toward the door.

"Don't come any farther." Myka said loudly as she held the tesla out at the men.

"Myka, we need HG," the young man said.

Myka was taken aback. "Who the hell are you?"

The man gave her a closed-mouth smile. "Ah, I suppose I'm not too well know yet. But you will know me," he finished with a flash of teeth. Adwin nodded almost robotically from where he flanked him. "Now kindly hand over HG and we won't have a problem."

"Absolutely not," Myka growled as Pete slipped out the door.

"Ah, Pete, maybe you can see reason."

"Who the hell are-" The man sighed as if the weight of the world was on him. "As I told Myka, that is not important now. But if you wish to know my name- which most certainly is not WHO I am, it is Damien White."

Pete's eyebrows furrowed. "You're not getting HG. We know what you did to her."

"And what was that?"

"Tortured her!" came Myka's strangled cry.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because of the condition she was in when we found her! The condition she's in now!"

"And how do you know that she isn't always like that?" There was a silent pause as Pete and Myka struggled for an answer.

"Ask yourself, do you even know this woman? She was bronzed. Do you know why? Couldn't she be mentally ill? Couldn't she be evil? You can't trust her. We're trying to protect you."

Pete and Myka didn't respond- they were at a complete loss for words.

* * *

Don't believe him Myka! HG's your bb!

I'll update as soon as I can, and seriously, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, just everything! X


	8. Chapter 8: Pre-Med-Pre-Law Girls

Wow, my longest chapter yet- not that I write very long chapters. Un-beta'd 'cause again, I couldn't wait to get this out to you guys and I'm the most impatient person that ever lived. But I wanted it to be good, so I proof-read it myself several times, so if there are mistakes - so sorry!

As usual, reviews are AH-PREE-SHE-AY-TED.

Thanks for reading, this one's an- intense one.

AB

P.S. Leena's still alive, because she's my BB *broken-hearted*

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: PRE-MED-PRE-LAW GIRLS**

Even though only a few seconds had passed before Myka found her voice, it felt like years, "No-" her voice became stronger, "No. She's not a bad person."

"Yeah, you can't have her," Pete said, resolutely folding his arms and flexing his biceps.

"I regret having to do this-" suddenly, a gun was in Damien's hand and he was firing it at Myka. In the blink of an eye, Helena was out of the door with a cry, and tackling Myka to the ground. Pete quickly tesla'ed Damien and Adwin and knelt to the ground beside the two women. Helena let out a groan.

"Oh my God, Helena!" Myka, pinned under the smaller frame of HG, tried to sit up to see where the bullet went but Helena was a dead-weight due to her pain.

"She'll be okay, I think. It's in her shoulder," Pete said softly.

Myka's face only looked slightly less concerned. She helped Helena rise to her feet and supported her as HG's eyes fluttered shut. "Make sure those two don't regain consciousness! I'm going to take her inside." Pete nodded and flipped open his Farnsworth to update Artie on the recent events and tell him to "hurry the hell up" with whatever they had.

HG slumped down onto the couch. "This-" she breathed in heavily, "how do you Americans say it? Hurts like hell?" Myka let out a worried chuckle, "Yes," she bit her lip, "You know we can't call 911, right?" HG nodded. Myka stared with a strained face at the blood collecting at HG's shoulder. "It could be an artifact. I'm going to try to cut it out."

"Ah, yes," HG's breaths were becoming increasingly labored, "my Pre-med-Pre-law girl." She hid her face with her hair in embarrassment at addressing Myka as "hers". Myka just replied with a serious "Yes." Helena looked up at her, "Okay," she said timidly.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Myka said, wrapping an arm around HG's waist. The weakness in HG's knees had nothing to do with her pain now. She wondered in awe how she could feel this way about Myka when she had a bullet in her arm.

Myka sat her down on a stool at the island. She silently began unbuttoning HG's shirt, studiously avoiding Helena's gaze. She carefully slid it off her left shoulder and helped Helena lift her right arm so that she could pull it completely off. Helena let out of gasp of pain when she had to move her shoulder. Myka unconsciously ran her fingers over Helena's silky raven hair. HG's eyes fluttered shut momentarily. When she opened them, she found Myka staring at her breasts.

"Should I take off my bra as well?" Helena asked for both practical and much less practical reasons.

"Leave it on," Myka said quickly, uncomfortable by just Helena's half-nakedness. Myka found her gaze wandering again and snapped her eyes back to HG's shoulder. She feathered her fingers across the wound and said softly, "I wouldn't be doing this if I knew for sure the bullet wasn't an artifact."

"I know," HG replied calmly, "I trust you."

"I trust you, too," said Myka earnestly. She received a bright smile from Helena. "I know that too," she said with her usual wave of cockiness, "now get this thing out of me!"

"It's going to hurt."

"I'm well aware dear," Helena said, already turned toward the counter so she wouldn't have to watch. She was gripping the edge of it tightly in anticipation. "I'm going to get supplies from the bathroom," Myka said, with a soft touch on the shoulder that wasn't injured, and was off.

She was back in record time, opening up the large first aid box (you never knew when it came to the Warehouse when you might need medical supplies) and pulling out a scalpel and a bottle of antiseptic.

Myka first expertly cleaned the wound of excess blood and then gingerly threaded a bandage under HG's armpit and tied it at the beginning of her shoulder as a makeshift tourniquet. HG took a deep breath as Myka handed her a dish towel to bite on. "I promise I'll do it as quickly as I can." HG just nodded and stuffed the towel in her mouth as Myka picked up the scalpel. As Myka brought the scalpel to her shoulder, she squeezed her eyes shut.

The initial cut stung, and as Myka dug for the bullet, the pain became excruciating. HG would have been screaming at the top of her lungs if not for the towel. And then the scalpel was gone. And Myka was dabbing antiseptic onto the wound.

HG plucked the towel out of her mouth with the hand of her uninsured arm and watched Myka search through the box for something. She held up what she found, a needle and some suture. "Sorry," Myka muttered, and HG again just nodded. She didn't need the towel this time, she thought. Thank the heavens the worst was over. Myka sewed HG's wound up and taped a bandage over the stitches. "All done," Myka said, running the back of her hand over her forehead, her palms red with blood. She went to the sink to wash up and just as she was drying her hands and thinking about offering Helena a hard drink, they both heard several car doors slam.

Myka glided to the island and snatched up Helena's shirt, gently guiding it over Helena's shoulders, frowning at the blood stain as she began buttoning it up. Helena covered Myka's hands with her own. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to," Myka said, her jaw set.

"Alright," Helena gazed softly at Myka's face and when Myka buttoned the top button, leaving a few undone as was customary for HG Wells, she gazed back. They sat like that for a few seconds, until both seemed to remember that more people had arrived. Helena quickly jumped up and Myka led the way out of the kitchen.

She sighed in relief when she saw Artie and the gang hovering around the unconscious men. She held the door open for Helena, and Helena purposely brushed her fingers on Myka's hand. Myka was preoccupied and didn't notice. Helena grinned at the stolen moment.

"What did you guys find?" Myka inquired as they reached the group. Claudia began speaking from her perched position over Damien. "We figured it was some kind of brain-washing artifact so-" she looked up finally, "Oh my God what happened?"

"HG took a bullet for Myka," Pete said with the tiniest hint of jealousy. He wished he had moved fast enough. He loved Myka like a sister, but HG had beaten him to it. He had thought there was something there before. But now he knew for sure. He just didn't know exactly what that something was.

"No kidding," Claudia said in awe. HG grinned sheepishly.

Artie cleared his throat, "Let's get back to the more pressing issue, shall we?" Claudia squatted back down and started going through Damien's pockets with purple-gloved hands.

"Got something!" She triumphantly pulled a primitive microphone.

"That looks like it's from the forties," Myka observed.

Claudia dropped it in the bag and they all shied away from the sparks.

"Yep. Adolf Hitler used it. It allows the speaker to convince people to do very bad things." Myka nodded in understanding.

"But that doesn't explain why he wanted the Regents to do those- bad things," Helena pointed out. Everyone knew what "bad things" she was talking about.

"He's an evil man if he wanted to torture you," Steve said.

"I don't think he's truly evil." HG responded quietly.

Myka looked at her incredulously. "He did torture you, right?"

"Yes, but- I myself have done worse things."

"Worse than torturing someone?" Myka asked, astonished.

"But you changed, right?" Claudia chimed in at the same time as Myka.

"Back to what HG said, why do you think he isn't truly evil?" Leena asked.

"Because- because sometimes things can drive us to do evil things, but our cores, our souls, are essentially good," HG's eyes were downcast.

"Or it could have been an artifact," Pete said.

"Well then let's search their car. Maybe it's in there." Myka said, glad for the change in subject and theory.

All the doors were thrown open and objects that looked suspicious were dropped into neutralizing bags.

"No luck here!" Pete called from the trunk.

"Not here either," Steve said.

"Alright, so where is the artifact?" Claudia said, unbending her back and placing her hands on her hips.

"It could be at the-" just then Myka saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. Kosan was waking up. She pulled out her tesla when someone grabbed her arm.

It was Claudia. "He might be able to help. He won't be under the effects of the microphone anymore."

"Right," Myka said. She didn't admit it, but she irrationally saw Adwin as a threat to HG. She didn't know why, and she didn't know why she cared if he threatened HG. Well no, the woman had taken a bullet for her, right?

Or was that just out of self-sacrifice?

Or because she felt she owed Myka for rescuing her?

And she had just admitted that she may have done worse things than torturing someone!

Myka shook her head and walked over to Adwin.

Adwin sat up slowly, looking dazed. Pete supported his back. "What's going on?"

"You've been under the effects of an artifact, Mr. Kosan," Artie began.

"HG Wells?" He asked, distracted by her presence.

"You remember me?"

"Yes, of course I do, we- Damien!" He exclaimed, noticing the unconscious young man beside him, "What's going on?"

"Well, before we tell you that, who is this Damien guy?" Myka asked.

"He was being trained to become a Regent..."

The group exchanged looks. "The last thing I remember was taking him on a tour of the Warehouse," Adwin added. Artie was aggravated that he had done that without notifying him, but the Regents ran the show so he held his tongue.

"We think he may have gotten into something in the Dark Vault, but no missing artifacts registered," Artie told him. Adwin's face was thoughtful. "What's missing?"

"Well we were searching primarily for brain-washing artifacts..." Claudia said.

"So we don't really have an idea," Steve finished. Adwin stood up shakily, aided by Steve's outstretched arm.

"Alright, you should go back to the Warehouse and check for any more missing items. I'll take care of Damien here."

"He's still going to be under the effects of the artifact," Claudia pointed out.

"Right," Adwin said, shaking his head as if to clear it, "Sorry, that artifact left me a little jumbled up."

Everyone was so focused on Adwin they hadn't noticed Damien had opened his eyes. He was laying very still so as not to draw attention to hand twitched in anticipation and then he shot up, standing in mere seconds. Myka, Pete, and Steve reached for their teslas; Claudia was still in shock about how fast he had just moved. It wasn't humanly possible. Before anyone could fire up their tesla, Damien did a roundhouse kick and knocked them all out of their hands.

He made a lunge for HG, who let out a high-pitched shriek of terror but Myka stood in his path. He aimed a right hook at her jaw and hit her so hard her she fell to the ground unconscious almost instantly.

"Nooooo!" HG screamed.


	9. Chapter 9: Can't Resist

Sorry for the long wait, hope you guys enjoy though! I'll upload the next chapter just as soon as I can!

As usual - reviews are much appreciated!

And I want to thank you guys for all the favorites and follows!

AB

* * *

Pete snatched up his tesla and fired at Damien before he could grab HG and Damien crumpled to the ground beside Myka. Pete kicked at his unconscious form in disgust until he was several feet away. Adwin and Artie immediately took up post beside his body, watching closely for any signs of movement.

"Myka!" HG almost fell as she collapsed on the ground next to Myka.

"Unnnnnng," Myka's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh thank god," Claudia breathed with a hand over her heart.

Pete bent down, "Hey Mykes, how ya doin'?" Myka looked up and him, then down at HG's arms which were clinging tightly around her. HG quickly released her and scooted back, still staying near Myka.

Myka's hand went to her temple. "My head... hurts."

"Mmm, yeah. You dropped like a dead weight!" Pete said. Myka tried to punch him but her depth perception was a little off at the moment and he stood up straight quickly to avoid her fist. Myka hissed, and since no one knew if it was in frustration or pain, everyone hovered closer to her.

HG touched her forearm lightly. "Would you like to try to get up?"

Myka nodded and Pete and HG threw her arms gently over their shoulders and the three of them wobbled to the door with Claudia and Leena in tow. Artie, Steve and Adwin stayed outside to keep an eye on Damien.

They sat Myka on the couch just as Myka had with HG only an hour before. Myka's head instantly fell into her hands. "Kaigessumill."

"She wants some Advil," Pete translated.

"Got it," Leena said.

Myka raised her head. "We have got to figure out what's going on with that guy," she said to Pete.

"No we," he gestured between them two of them for emphasis, "don't have to do anything. We," he gestured between him and Claudia, "have to figure this out. You," he said, jabbing a finger toward Myka's chest, "have to stay here and get rid of your headache."

Leena arrived then, handing Myka a glass of water and three Advil. Myka tossed the pills in her mouth and threw her head back, swallowing them and some water.

"I'm good now!" Myka said, trying to get up enthusiastically but swaying a bit. HG's hand was instantly on her elbow, steadying her. Myka looked up at her.

"Stay here, we'll go figure this out," Pete said firmly and Myka's eyes snapped from HG's to his.

"Please do, Myka," HG whispered from behind her.

Still facing away from HG, Myka closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose. "Alright," she sighed, releasing the air in her lungs.

"Great. We got things covered Myka," Claudia said with a light hug. The room quickly emptied, leaving Myka alone with HG, her fingers still lightly resting on her arm. Myka took a rather loud deep breath.

"I wanna go lie down," Myka said, running a hand over her released her arm, watching her walk toward the stairs when Myka stopped and turned half around, "You comin'?"

HG nodded, smiling to herself as she followed Myka up the stairs, remembering when Myka had first said that to her.

They had reached Myka's door. Not speaking, Myka pushed it open and made her way to the bed and flopped onto it.

"Is your headache improving?" HG inquired as she sat beside Myka with her back against the ornate headboard.

"Yeah actually. Leena was smart to give me three pills. That'll help knock it out," she cringed at her choice of words, "How's your shoulder?" Myka said, looking up at HG's bloodstained shirt. She suddenly hopped out of the bed.

"It's- not too bad. Where are you going?"

"Nowhere- just getting you a clean shirt," Myka said, rifling through one of her drawers.

She pulled out a button-up shirt that she rarely wore but it seemed to be what this British author preferred. She made her way to HG's side of the bed and HG sat up and turned to face her. Without saying anything, Myka began to unbutton HG's top button. HG whimpered quietly and was thankful when Myka didn't hear it. She would have told Myka to stop but she wouldn't have been able to change by herself anyway, what with the pain in her shoulder. Myka soon exposed Helena's taut stomach again, but this time, no one was in the B&B. Not thinking, Myka ran her fingertips from the bottom of HG's bra to her belly button. HG drew in a breath, the muscles flexing and quivering beneath Myka's light touch.

Myka looked up, eyes searching HG's. "You saved my life," Myka said.

"I did," HG admitted breathlessly.

"Why?" Myka whispered.

HG answered by sitting up on her knees and gently grasping the curls on the back of Myka's head, pulling her flush against her so that their lips met. HG pivoted her head back and forth, brushing her bottom lip on Myka's surprised open mouth. She took the opportunity to flick her tongue under Myka's plump upper lip- in response to which Myka gasped. HG then brought her lips to Myka's forehead once and sat back on the bed.

Myka stood there staring at her for a few beats and then leaned in and captured HG's lips, kissing her passionately for what felt like an eternity.

"Thank you," she whispered pulling away. She made her way around to the other side of the bed, climbing on it and moving toward HG. She cupped HG's cheek in her hand. "I don't understand this. This connection we have. But I _am_ missing some memories."

"Indeed you are," HG responded, taking the hand on her cheek into her own. She looked down at their entwined hands and was startled when Myka started kissing her neck. Myka pushed her onto her back, being careful not to hurt HG's shoulder.  
Her tongue descended to HG's clavicle as she unbuttoned the last of the buttons of HG's shirt. She pushed it open, splaying her hands over HG's abdomen. HG's stomach fluttered under her touch. Myka stopped devouring HG just long enough to pull her own shirt over her head. She then pulled HG up off the bed to slide off her shirt and unclasp her bra. She slowly pulled it off, and then reached to unclasp her own bra. HG pulled Myka's body toward hers desperately, and both women gasped as skin met skin. Myka's hand snaked down to HG's pants button as their tongues clashed in passion.

Helena suddenly pulled away. "Myka," her eyes were squeezed shut.

The hand by her pants was gone and she felt Myka sit up and then the weight on top of her was suddenly missing. When she opened her eyes she found Myka searching for her bra, an arm covering her breasts.

"Myka," she said again. Myka, having successfully found her bra, slipped it on and clasped it before turning to HG. HG missed the bareness of the beautiful woman's chest instantly.

"I moved too fast. It's OK. We're fine," Myka said as she bent down to pick up her shirt next to the bed. She put her arms up to pull it over her head but HG stilled her movements with both of her strong hands.

"No, we're not 'ok'." HG said softly, her voice cracking. "Please, sit?" HG gestured with her head to the bed so that she wouldn't have to take her hands off of Myka's arms. Myka complied, not meeting HG's eyes. HG placed a hand on her cheek. "My dearest Myka," HG whispered, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

Myka's eyes were drawn to HG when she heard the raw emotion in her voice. HG's eyes became a shade darker, "I want you, believe me, Miss Bering, I do," HG stated so firmly it sent a shiver down Myka's spine, "but I don't want you to give yourself to me now. Because it is not the whole you sitting in front of me."

Myka looked at her quizzically, "Because I don't remember- the whole you?"

"Precisely," HG answered.

"But my body does, and my subconscious does," Myka protested.

"True, but if you remembered our history, the things I've done, the things I've done to you, you wouldn't-"

"Want you?" Myka supplied. HG nodded.

"I don't think I could help it if I tried," Myka said.

HG chuckled sadly. "Oh believe me, you could. I've seen it with my own eyes. Though I do not know how you have resisted me for so long…" Both women laughed and then it was silent for a few moments as each woman sat with their thoughts.

"So you want to wait, until I get my memories back." HG looked into Myka's greenish-brown orbs.

Oh how she wished she could just start over with Myka, now with the knowledge that her love was almost certainly returned.

Who in their lifetime received the chance to make things right with the person they loved but lost?

But HG felt that taking Myka now would be like taking only half of her. The majority of her was terrified that if Myka once again regained her memories she could never love her.

But a small part of her, a very idiotic but hopeful part, believed in the possibility of Myka loving her despite all she had done, a Myka who loved every part of her being, the good and the ugly.

The same Myka who had believed in her, thought she was good when no one else did. Before she had-

She wanted that Myka again- if it was possible.

So no, she didn't want Myka now. Because Myka just wasn't Myka right now.

"Yes, I wish to wait, if you will."

Myka took HG's hand and kissed it. "Well, s'okay with me but I don't know how you're gonna resist me…"


	10. Chapter 10: Chinese Thursday

I am sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I got caught up with other stories, but I wanna thank Lichtspiegeling for motivating me to get started again and LOCISVU and Xenite for their continuous support! Means the world!

I can't believe all doll follows and reviews, it makes me feel like this stuff's worth writing! And it's totally worth it for me when I see all of the stuff you guy leave me!

Hope you enjoy,

AB

* * *

Myka and HG lie on the bed until they hear the B&B door bang open, Myka on her stomach and HG on her back. Both women sit up at Pete's call, "Ladies! Pete's got dinner for ya!"

"Claudia too!" Claudia chimes in, making Myka smile at their heartwarming childishness.

HG's nose scrunches up at the smell. "Chinese," she says in her lilting voice as they approach the dining room table laden with white boxes.

"Don't like it?" Myka asks gently, jumping at the opportunity to learn more of what she forgot.

"I do enjoy it quite thoroughly, I just don't like the smell," HG answers thoughtlessly, seeming to be lost in a memory.

_"What is that ungodly smell?" HG asked, her face contorting into what could only be described as (or as Pete would describe it)- derp. Myka thought it was adorable nonetheless. _

_They were sitting at the dining room table playing scrabble, and it just might have been the most epic game of scrabble ever considering the players, a world-wide published author and a dictionary-head (in the most affectionate sense of the word.) _

_"Chinese!" Myka exclaimed, "It's Chinese Thursday!" _

_HG puzzled, but also wildly delighted that Myka suddenly grabbed her hand, allowed herself to be gently yanked into the family room. "It's a tradition," Claudia explained, as HG watched Pete unload various-sized boxes from a big brown bag and Leena carry plates and utensils in from the kitchen. _

_"We're eating out here?" she asked, buzzing a bit from the prospect of being included in this- American ritual? Or did it solely belong to the Warehouse troop? HG was inclined to believe the latter. She may also have been buzzing at a certain Warehouse agent's hand still in hers... but only a bit. _

_"Yep," Pete said as he saw HG watching him lay out a large rectangle of plastic in front of him on the coffee table._

_"Leena makes him use that so he doesn't make a mess," Myka said in HG's ear. A shiver went down HG's spine at the soft tone of Myka's voice and the warm puff of air that accompanied it. _

_"Myka always makes us watch classics," Pete added with a goodnatured eye roll as he popped a tape into the VCR, pulling HG back to the living room. _

_Myka's hand slipped from HG's as she pointed menacingly at him and opened her mouth to reply but Steve chimed in before she could speak._

_"Hey I love Myka's classics." He shot a warm smile at Myka which she returned enthusiastically. _

_"What are we watching?" HG asked as she took a spot on the sofa next to Claudia and Myka plopped down beside her, so close their thighs brushed together. HG distracted herself by reaching for a box and examining the contents with suspicious eyes._

_"It's good, I promise," Myka said, her hand absentmindedly placed on the small of the inventor's back._

_"Well, I know your word is good," HG said with a dazzling smile and scooped some of the chicken and broccoli onto a paper plate. _

_"It's a Wonderful Life," Pete answered HG's earlier question. HG had been distracted by the feeling of Myka's hand being on her back, even though she removed it moments ago and got herself food._

_"It's a Christmas movie," Leena contributed. _

_"Delightful," HG answered as Pete settled down crossed-legged on the floor in front of Myka. Steve and Claudia rose to switch the lights off and when they were seated Pete pressed play. _

_The food really was good- but then HG never doubted it would be when Myka said it was. The movie was also good, but HG got distracted by Myka quite often- her reaching down to ruffle Pete's hair (much to his annoyance and Myka's sisterly delight), her tucking her feet under her legs and leaning back- watching the movie through lidded eyes, her sneaking looks at HG and flicking her eyes away abashed when she unexpectedly made eye contact with the inventor. _

_Claudia was also distracted, having seen this movie several times and her fingers itching from such a long period of electronic disuse, and she noticed it was snowing first. She tossed a pillow at Steve, hoping not to distract her family from the movie they were obviously enjoying but everyone looked anyway._

_"It's snowing!" she said, jumping up an yanking Steve out of his chair. "Give me a piggyback ride?" she asked him. _

_"You've got to be kidding me."_

_"You know I'm not," she threw back. _

_"Alright, come on," Steve said with a sigh- though it was obvious he was not annoyed in the slightest._

_Pete moved in front of Leena and yelled, "Get on!" and Myka and HG laughed when she complied with a smirk. He stormed out of the door after Steve and Claudia._

_"This is my first snow- in a long time," Helena said quietly to Myka._

_"Then let's go!" Myka said, tugging her along once again. _

"Earth to HG Wells," Pete says, snapping Helena out of her revelry. "You Victorian women," Pete scoffs playfully with a shake of the head.

Myka smacks him in the arm before Helena can react. She shoots her a thankful smile and takes a seat at the dining room table.

"We're not eating in the family room then?" Helena asks without thinking. Three surprised pairs of eyes turn to meet hers.

"You know about Chinese Thursday?" Claudia asks.

Helena uncharacteristically hesitates, "Well, yes, I attended a few of them myself..."

Claudia and Myka exchange a look.

"This memory loss thing is soo annoying!" Claudia says, exasperated.

"You have no idea," Helena says under her breath, sneaking a look at Myka as she scoops some rice onto her plate.

"Steve and Leena still at the Warehouse?" Myka asks, taking a delicate bite of chicken.

"Yep," Pete says around a mouthful of eggroll.

"So no luck?"

"Nope," Pete answers, "but we're looking real hard. Leena and Artie are researching and Steve is zapping Damien with the tesla every once and a while so he doesn't wake up and become Mr. Crazydude again," he puts his hands up and wiggles his fingers as demonstrating some kind of voodoo.

"So we have no idea in the slightest what made him-" Myka gestures uselessly, "Mr. Crazydude," Myka says, using Pete's previous term for the demented man to his obvious delight.

"We don't think the artifact's catalogued in the Warehouse since nothing's really matching the effects just yet," Claudia inserts, "but it probs would be in the Dark Vault if we had it in the Warehouse. Anything could be a possibility. Whatever affected Damien might not have been found yet, or it could be a new artifact, or it could be that he wiped them from the Warehouse database and hid them somewhere."

"Which makes this a hell of a task whether it's that or the other options," Myka sighs.

HG fights the urge to place a hand on Myka in reassurance.

"I'm gonna head to the Warehouse after I'm done eating to help out," Myka says with a determined frown.

"You feelin' ok to do that?" Pete asks.

"Well if HG Wells can be up and about after getting shot- saving me I might add- I think I can go help find out what took away my memories of that same woman," Myka shoots a grin at the raven-haired woman next to her, "How are you doing?"

"Fairly well with the pain medication. I suppose there is nothing more to do about the ache."

Myka nods, tight lipped.

"I wish to accompany you to the Warehouse," HG adds.

"Damien's going to be there," Myka says, her face clouding over.

"I'm sure Steve is quite capable of keeping him unconscious," she notices Claudia shudder in her periphery, "I'm sorry dear."

"Nah it's cool. It's just- super creepy. I mean I know the guy's done some wack stuff but the dude's being affected by an artifact. I mean- we all know what that's like- we've all been there before," the mood turns somber at the table, "I dunno I just wanna get this figured out so he doesn't have to keep getting tesla'ed. I mean, how many zaps can a guy take?" Myka opens her mouth to answer but Claudia continues, "I know- he's got some super-strength thing going on and it's the only way to keep him from hurting anyone else but- I just don't like it."

"That's very noble of you, Claudia," Helena says.

"Even though he shot you?" Claudia asks, surprised.

"Yes- even though he shot me. I know there's a decent man in there like you said, we just have to find this artifact so we can release him."

"And Claud- his heightened strength might lessen the affects of the tesla on his nervous system. He will most likely be alright," Myka adds, picking up her plate and standing up. HG rises too.

"Can I come?" Claudia asks, quickly getting up.

"You need your rest," Myka says sternly. Claudia pouts, "Hang out with Pete, he's had a rough day too."

"Yeah man! Hangin' out with the Claudster," Pete says, putting up his hand for a high-five which Claudia slaps half-heartedly. Myka gives her a smile and squeezes her shoulders before heading to the kitchen. "I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Claudia nods, "Get some sleep."

When Myka and HG step outside, it's snowing.

* * *

So fluffay! But donut worry if you like the angst, it's comin'. This story has kind of a mix of angst and fluff so... I don't know that you guys like, but you seem to like it! Let me know, review!

AB


	11. Chapter 11: Myka's Blazer

If you follow any of my stories you know I'm dreadful at updating consistently, but nonetheless, here's something!

Thanks as always for reading!

AB

* * *

When the two brunette's arrived at the Warehouse they found everyone concentrated in one room: the stuffy white place where Dr. Calder had performed an appendectomy on Artie countless times before. Dr. Calder was present, but Artie was not on the operating table, Damien was; his wrists and ankles encircled by thick metal chains and thin wires attached to his temples. Dr. Calder was leaning over him with a stethoscope and didn't look up when Myka and Helena came in, focused on her work. Helena involuntarily let out a small gasp and Myka gravitated protectively toward her lithe pale form. Artie hobbled over to them with Leena trailing a rapid staccato behind, speaking first.

"How's Claudia?"

"Pete just texted; she was conked out on her bed just minutes after HG and I left." Leena nodded her thanks.

Artie, satisfied that Claudia was alright, cut in, "We've got him restrained in case he wakes up," Helena's hand twitched to grab Myka's but Myka had leaned on her toes slightly away from her to peek over Artie's shoulder at the man who had almost shot her, "but we called Dr. Calder in to monitor his brainwaves so we know when to—" Artie gestured. Everyone got the message. They were determining when to tesla him. "She's also measuring his vitals," Artie continued, "So far there's been no change even though we've knocked him out about fifteen times. Dr. Calder suggested feeding morphine into his system but since we're not certain that'll keep him unconscious…" Myka nodded.

"So what can we do?" She asked, anxious to get herself and Helena out of this room.

"Leena's been trying to figure out what artifact's at work here, if you want to go help her out?" Leena nodded vigorously, rubbing her temples. She seemed just as ready to get out of there as the two other women did.

"What's up?" Myka asked as they made their way down the hallway to Artie's office.

"That guy gives off a weird aura—I don't know it's just giving me a headache," Myka nodded, biting her lip. What Leena did defied logic, and since Myka relied intrinsically on logic, she tried to push Leena's ability from her mind most of the time. But not when the woman was in distress; she cared deeply about their mother hen.

"Why don't you show us what you've found so far and then head back to the B and B?" she suggested to the other curly-haired woman.

Leena tilted her head in deliberation and then assented with a sheepish smile, "I didn't really find anything, at least—there's nothing in the database that matches Damien's condition."

Myka let out a long breath and glanced at Helena. She didn't like starting at square one with nothing to go on but maybe it wouldn't be so bad with HG there. Helena gave her a dazzling smile as if reading her thoughts and then turned her attention to Leena, "Then we'll do the hunting, dear. Go on, head back."

Myka plunked down in Artie's chair, resting her chin on steeped fingertips. Helena thought it was a ridiculously adorable position and couldn't keep a smirk from breaking out on her face that Myka didn't notice, absorbed in her thoughts. "I can practically see the wheels turning in that beautiful mind of yours, go on, got any ideas, darling?" Myka's cheeks flushed faintly at the compliment and term of endearment.

"Well, I was just thinking that we should check _Damien_ out rather than the database," Myka began, "I mean, where he's from, who he knows that might be able to shed some light on his situation…"

HG clapped her hands once, "Excellent, let's get started."

* * *

A few hours later, Myka and Helena were driving to Damien's address, a small apartment conveniently about a two hour's drive away. Myka gallantly offered to drive because Helena looked particularly tired (it _had_ been a long day) and Helena had been peacefully asleep for the first hour and fifteen minutes of the drive. Myka had spared her hundreds of glances as she gripped the wheel tightly in an effort to stay awake. A yawn escaped her as she pulled into a gas station to grab a cheap cup of coffee. Helena stirred in her sleep and Myka shook her arm gently to softly tell her she would be right back. Helena nodded and re-positioned herself against the window with Myka's blazer as a pillow. Myka hesitated from getting out of the car when a strong wave of affection swept over her but her exhaustion soon drowned her again and she reluctantly stepped out of the SUV.

* * *

"HG. Hel-leh-na," Myka brushed fine stray hairs away from Helena's face. In the process, she tickled HG's nose and it twitched once before her dark eyes opened slowly met Myka's forest green ones. "Did I sleep the whole way?" she inquired quietly. Myka nodded with a tender smile. "Ready?"


End file.
